halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orbital
Untitled I thought I'd bring it to someone's attention: when you go to search for this article as "orbital" it does not take you here. I don't know how to make a search for "orbital" end up at this article. Can anyone tell me where on Earth that quote came from??? Was it made up or official. There should be sources! Hey, it's User:Taco033. That Orbital problem has been fixed. If one needs to make a redirect page, do this: redirect [[]]. You'll have to reenter "Orbital" in the search and it will automatically take you to "Orbital (Level)". Put a "#" symbol directly in front of the redirect (I'm having problems actually showing you the formula). :Like this: #REDIRECT Orbital (Level) Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 03:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Mythic Map Pack only has three maps? *Recently Luke Smith published a mini story on Bungie.net and then again reiterated the story in the Friday, Nov. 7th, 2008 Weekly Update that there are only three maps shiping with Halo Wars LCE and those maps are being called the Mythic Map Pack. I guess what I'm saying is that on all of our pages for the supposed maps in the Mythic Map Pack we have it written that Citadel, Longshore and Heretic are included in the Mythic Map Pack but that doesn't seem to be the case according to recent statements from Luke. What is the protocol here? Do we need to remove this information from its respective entries? Colonel Calamity 13:28, 8 November 2008 (UTC)Colonel Calamity Orbital Picture Hey guys I just wanted to mention that the picture used in this article is pulled directly from the Game Informer article. That is a strict Copyright infringement and could bring troubles to Halopedia. I suggest we pull it until Bungie releases some official artwork. Colonel Calamity 16:35, 1 December 2008 (UTC)Colonel Calamity Strange Quote "Orbital has several such locks and "switches to disable and enable access to various parts of the map"." Where did this come from? Orbital has no switches or anything a player can interact with. Sir Finnbar 02:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Actually there is an openable door infront of each base during objective games and Forge.--FluffyEmoPenguin 02:41, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Quotes "Do not leave children unattended. Children should be monitered at all times." "Posession of firearms is strictly prohibited." Aren't these from Terminal (Level) in Halo 2 Yes, though they are slightly different.--FluffyEmoPenguin 02:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Pan-Cam picture Has anyone else had trouble getting the Pan-Cam to function outside of Orbital? Every time I get outside of Orbital I get the Hall of Mirrors effect. *I've done some pictures from outside, you have to do the teleporters outside the top windows but there are barriers.Vennificus 03:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ONI facility. Where does everyone get that idea? It looks similar, but In the area That Johnson and Dare are walking down, just before opening the door, there is a huge UNSC symbol, I don't believe there is in the actual map. Where does it say it is Quito? ~Enlightment~ 23:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Bases? Hello everybody, I have yet to purchase/receive an Xbox 360 and thus any Halo games, I'm trying to get my younger sister interested in Halo 3 Multiplayer so I'll have someone to play with. She is quite interested in having "Bases" for machinima like role playing (greatly helped by Forge I'll assume). So what I was wondering is if this map is of decent "base material" and/or large enough to support such gameplay. Yes, I do know about Valhalla and Standoff, we've got that much down. Please respond! 02:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Date? I noticed that the monitors all display 8.18.76, which I assume to be a date. If this is true, then it puts Orbital about 23 years after the conclusion of Halo 3. Any thoughts on this? Sangheili1024 10:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) might be filler for IP, maybe local onlyVennificus 03:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You know, it could be 1976 instead of 2576. (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 03:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I somehow doubt that, considering the space elevator isn't up yet. now 2476 maybe, It might just be a serial number of some kind Vennificus 18:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC)